cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ICENI
|- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background:#E8F3FF;" | Pro Tribus! |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Team Colour || style="background:#ffffff;" | Blue |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Founded || style="background:#ffffff;" | 18/07/2008 |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background:#E8F3FF;" | http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/d/dd/AllianceStats.gif Stats (as of 09/08/2008) |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Total Nations || style="background:#ffffff;" | 15 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Active Nations' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 11 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Percent Active' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 73% |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Strength || style="background:#ffffff;" | 420,431 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Average Strength' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 28,051 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Nukes' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 45 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Score' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 1.56 |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background:#E8F3FF;" | Government |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Triumvirate || style="background:#ffffff;" | * Danger Phoenix * Kronologic * Nixon |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Senate || style="background:#ffffff;" | * deadstar * malfunkshun * - * - * - * - |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background:#E8F3FF;" | Other |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Important Links || style="background:#ffffff;"| *Forums |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Misc || style="background:#ffffff;"| *Factbook *Member List |} History Disbandment ICENI decided on the 8th August 2009 that due to member and leadership apathy to disband the Alliance and for all members to go their own way. Kronologic as remaining triumvirate being the last ICENI Tribesman to leave the alliance. Conception In early June 2008, tensions began to surface within the OcUK government to which Kronologic, Nixon, and Danger Phoenix belonged. Both Kronologic and Nixon held the position of 'Proctor', whilst Danger Phoenix held the position of 'Proctor Prime'. The trio had been voicing concern over the direction in which they saw the alliance going for some time, but had largely been ignored. In their eyes, the alliance had evolved significantly from the shared democracy in which OcUK had originally formed to something less desirable. The three battled for fundamental change, but found themselves falling on deaf ears. Consequently, failing to achieve the change they desired; the three decided to leave the alliance and form their own. Formation In mid-July 2008, shortly after the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute; Kronologic, Nixon, and Danger Phoenix announced their individual resignations to the alliance, with their intention to return to a common philosophy. Immediately after their revelations, and united in the same belief of returning to a shared ideology; an influx of individuals chose to join them. Together, these individuals, who have henceforth come to be known as the 'founding fathers' formed the ICENI. The name 'Iceni' comes from the Brythonic tribe, in which Boadicea famously belonged. Boadicea is best known for resisting Roman imperial rule. Existence The first few days for the ICENI were troublesome. Large in size, few in number, and lacking any formal treaty; the alliance provided an easy target for opportunistic tech-raiders. ICENI's then interim government approached Echelon. Due to both shared interest, and mutual bonds of friendship; Echelon signed the The Existence of Friends with the ICENI, providing them with protectorate status. ICENI announced their existence to the world on 21 July 2008. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28741 Flag(s) The original flag in which the ICENI announced their existence with was designed and created by the ruler deadstar of New Cydonia. It was intended simply as an interim solution until something more aesthetic was created (see Fig 1.0). The current flag of the ICENI incorporates some basic symbolism. The numbers three and nine are important to the alliance, representing the alliance's origin. Observing the flag, the circle is symbolic of the tribe, the gold three-pronged spiral represents the triumvirate, and the nonagon represents all nine of the founding fathers. Charter I. PREAMBLE The nations of the ICENI, also referred to as the 'alliance', or the 'tribe', do hereby acknowledge the following document as law, and swear to uphold its virtues on condition of membership and shared heritage II. IDEOLOGY 1. ICENI is an alliance of equals who believe in democracy, honesty, transparency, accountability, sovereignty, and friendship. 2. Members acknowledge that the alliance will always comes first, and in return the alliance will serve them as best it can. III. RIGHTS As a member of the ICENI, nations have, and can expect the following rights during their stay: ' (a) Transparency ' * Every full member of the alliance has the right to full disclosure of, but not exclusive to: the internal dynamics, decision making processes, non-sensitive information, and foreign affairs of the alliance, unless deemed 'sensitive' by the Senate and/or Triumvirate. * Should information be deemed 'sensitive', it is then subject to a 'Freedom of Information Act', in which the information must be made available within a maximum of 90 days. * Information regarding the safety, and/or integrity of the alliance cannot be vetoed. All facts regarding potential conflict must be made available to tribesmen. * The Senate and/or Triumvirate may veto the publication of some sensitive documents in vary rare cases, but must explain their decision in full. The document is then subject to disclosure within a maximum of six months. * No member will be punished for requesting disclosure of any information. In turn, members must respect the judgement of the Senate and/or Triumvirate should they veto any request. ' (b) Equality ' * All members of the ICENI are considered equals. No single member has any more right to something than another. Each member shall be respected and in turn will show courtesy to other members at all times. ' © Unity ' * The ICENI is an alliance of nations, and prides itself on its loyalty. The alliance will always have your back and expects you to defend it in turn. We're in this together. No man is left behind. ' (d) Sovereignty ' * ICENI respects the sovereignty of its members. * The tribe will never force a nation to do anything against its will unless it is in the alliance's best interest, or acknowledged through internal law. * The ICENI recognise that they are band of nations, united through common cause. * Members have the right to question any action of the tribe or fellow tribesman. ' (e) Free Speech ' * Members of the ICENI are granted the right to political free-speech, both foreign and domestic without repercussion. * Members are expected to refrain from harassment, trolling, flaming, and otherwise disrespectful behaviour. * ICENI reserves the right to revoke protection of its members should they violate these rules, otherwise such protection is considered automatic. * Members must remember that although their words do not represent the official opinion of ICENI, their actions will reflect upon the alliance. ' (f) Accountability ' * Every member of any stature within the ICENI alliance is accountable for their actions; no one is exempt. * A member can request a vote of 'No Confidence' of any government official at any time, but must provide a valid reason to so. * If a vote has been requested, elections are to take place immediately for the position in question. * No member shall ever face punishment for using their vote of 'No Confidence' if a valid reason is provided. * If the Senate and/or Triumvirate find that a nation has abused their right, the member is then subject to a disciplinary hearing whereby privileges may be stripped for a maximum of three months. Repeat offenders will lose their vote altogether. * The alliance reserves the right to not be held accountable for the actions of those seeking to harm the alliance. IV. STRUCTURE The government of the ICENI are representatives chosen within the alliance either through merit or popularity, and as such are granted power to act on behalf of the membership. ' (a) Triumvirate ' * The Triumvirate shall be made up three individuals at all times. * Triumvirs reign indefinitely, unless they retire, or are removed from office through alliance-wide referendum. * The position exists only to ensure long-term stability, and serve as a stable figure-head for the alliance. Triumvirs must ensure a peaceful transition between each cabinet. * The Triumvirate are part of the Council but hold no more authority than a Senator. * Triumvirs may make decisions independent of the Senate through a unanimous consensus only in the event of an emergency, when the speed of the democratic process is doubtful. * Triumvirs judge scenarios at their own discretion, but must inform the Senate. A majority vote by the Council within a period of 24 hours may veto the decision. * Should a position become available, the two remaining Triumvirs will put forth a short-list for referendum. * Triumvirs may only create a short-list if the membership count exceeds 50. * Triumvirs pledge to serve the alliance and not themselves. ' (b) Senate ' * The Senate shall consist of six individuals at all times if membership is greater than 25 nations. * If a Senator is unavailable for a period of time they must inform the Senate. * If an individual is unable to fulfil their duties, they must either resign, or the Senate will vote on their removal. * The Senate will vote on any issue which doesn't require an instant reaction. * Senators may make decisions at their own discretion, but in turn must inform the Senate. * Senators are accountable to the Council for any action. * Senators pledge to serve the alliance and not themselves. ' © Membership ' * Members may use the title 'ICENI Tribesman' * The membership are bound to the laws of the tribe. * Members agree to act in a manner best befitting the alliance. * Any member who acts against the alliance's best interest is subject to both disciplinary action and/or expulsion (cf. VI.(b); VI.©). * A member may request a referendum at any given time through a vote of 'No Confidence' (cf. III. (f)). ' (d) Elections ' * Elections shall be held four times a year, or every three months. * Should a vote of 'No Confidence' be issued, elections are to take place immediately. * Members may put themselves forward for any election. * Elections shall take place if a Senator or Triumvir is removed or steps down. * A 2/3 majority is required for a vote to be passed. * A 1/2 (±1) turnout is required for a vote to be considered valid. ' (e) Removal ' * A Senator or Triumvir is eligible to be removed should they directly harm the alliance or repeatedly fail in their duties. * Triumvirs may only be removed by tribal referendum through 'no confidence'. * Senators may be removed either by majority vote within the Council, or through 'no confidence'. * If a Triumvir is removed, they are not eligible for immediate short-list. * If a Senator is removed, they are eligible for re-election. ' (f) Honours ' * Honorary titles may be given for exceptional service to the tribe. * Ex. Triumvirs may use the title of 'ICENI Elder' * Elders form part of an advisory committee to the contemporary Triumvirate. * Veterans of ICENI conflict may use the title of 'ICENI Warrior' * The original nine ICENI may use the title of 'Father'. * The title of 'ICENI Druid' is awarded on merit. V. FOREIGN POLICY The tribe favours diplomacy and peace over conflict. It agrees to hold itself in a respectful manner to other alliances at all times and in turn exerts its right to existence. The tribe reserves the right to revoke membership at any time. The alliance is peaceful unless provoked, and shall defend itself against all aggressors. ' (a) Aggression ' * The ICENI is peaceful unless otherwise provoked. * Provocation may take the form of treaty activation, through harming the alliance, or threatening its members. ' (b) Defence ' * ICENI will always defend itself from any and all harm. * Any tech-raid against the alliance will be subject to Sanction (cf. V.(e)). * Members are permitted to retaliate should they fall under attack. * Tribesmen must inform the Council if they are attacked. * Attacking any member under the ICENI AA is considered an act of war (cf. V. (f)). * The AA 'ICENI Recruit' is under protection by the tribe. ' © Treaties ' * The tribe will only sign treaties based upon friendship and common vision. * The ICENI will always honour their treaties and expect the same of their friends. * In the event of a treaty not being honoured by the tribe's allies, it will come under immediate review. ' (d) Raiding ' * No member is allowed to raid an aligned nation, unless otherwise obtaining sanction first. * Raiding of the red-sphere is strictly prohibited. * Permission must be sought from the Council or a Triumvir. * Members are not permitted to bully, harass or otherwise extort smaller nations. * If a raid is sanctioned, members must offer peace after their first wave of attacks. * Sanction is usually considered after ten days inactivity for unaligned nations and twelve days for aligned. * Should a member seek permission before the above guidelines, they must inform their intended target a minimum of 24–48 hours prior via in-game PM. * Attacks must be limited to ground attacks only. * If peace is offered, members must accept, and the sanction to raid is considered void. * Members accept that any damage incurred is inherent in their decision to raid. ' (e) Sanctions ' * Penalties will be paid by any foreign nation which directly or indirectly harms the tribe. * Retaliation from a tech-raid does not warrant any penalty. * Sanctions are decided up by the Council and range in their severity. * The tribe do not believe in the practice of EZI, and strongly disapprove of PZI. * Punishment will usually take the form of ZI. * PZIs will be only be issued for an OOC attack. ' (f) War ' * The ICENI Tribe will not tolerate any attacks on its members. * Any attack will be responded to with the full military force available to the ICENI nation, as well as the full military force available to the three strongest nations within range to the aggressor. * If any damage is sustained to an ICENI nation, a minimum of one day of retaliatory strikes will take place on the aggressor nation. * Post-retaliation, negotiations will then take place. If terms are not accepted, attacks will continue until a resolution is found. * All tribesmen are expected to defend each other and be prepared for conflict at all times. * Nations may use all available weaponry available to them (cf. V.(g); V.(h)). ' (g) Nukes ' * In the event that the ICENI are the aggressors, the tribe hold a non first-strike policy. * In any conflict, should a nation be hit with nuclear weaponry, they are permitted to retaliate in kind. * Should ICENI find themselves fighting an inter-alliance defensive war, first-strikes are permitted unless otherwise revoked by the Council. * If ICENI are attacked by a minority of aligned nations, the Council must give permission before tribesmen engage in nuclear warfare. ' (h) Spies ' * Spying is not permitted during peace-time. * Should ICENI be spied upon, it is considered an act of war. * Spying is only permitted during inter-alliance warfare, unless otherwise sanctioned by the Council. VI. INTERNAL POLICY The below sections outline the internal rules for operation within the alliance: ' (a) Admission ' * The tribe is open to recruitment. * Recruits of the tribe must join the AA 'ICENI Recruit' * To be eligible to join, nations must be free of any and all existing conflict, and must not be on any ZI, PZI, or EZI list, or similar. * Potential recruits must inform the tribe of all past alliances, their reason(s) for leaving, and their reason(s) for choosing to join the tribe. * Upon gaining membership, nations are given full membership rights (cf. III.(a); III(f)). * To become a tribesman, recruits must show activity on the alliance forums and in game. * Recruits with less than 3000 Infrastructure are expected to take part in the 'Tech Trading Program' (TTP). * Recruitment will usually last for a minimum period of ten days. * For some individuals, recruitment may be fast-tracked or waivered, at the discretion of the Council. ' (b) Disciplinary ' * Members who break the law of the tribe will be subject to a 'Tribal Tribunal'. * During a tribunal, the accused will be allowed to plead their case. The Council will then decide upon an adequate punishment, if at all. * Punishments may range from a formal or informal warning, to reparations, and/or even expulsion (cf. VI. ©). * In the worst cases, the nation may be sentenced to ZI. * In extremely rare cases, such as for OOC attacks, the nation may suffer PZI. ' © Expulsion ' * Should a nation be expelled from the tribe, they have 48 hours in which to cease flying the ICENI AA, else be considered a rogue (cf. VI. (e)). * During the 48 hour transitionary period, the nation will still be under the protection of the ICENI. * In rare cases, the 48 hour period may be withdrawn. * Once expelled, the tribe and said nation agree to go their separate ways, bearing no ill intent to the one another. ' (d) Trading ' * Trading between alliance members is strongly encouraged. * All members must reside on the blue team. There are no exceptions. * Nations may accept or offer money to secure a trade. * Technology trades must be done in-house before seeking outside sources. In turn, these sources must be approved by either the Triumvirate or the Senate prior to any deal. * The price of technology is regulated at $1.5m per 50 levels to avoid internal competition. The same rate applies when dealing outside of the alliance. * All Tribesmen and Recruits with less than 3000 infrastructure are expected to sell technology. * Members will give at least 48 hours before cancelling any trade; it's just the polite thing to do. ' (e) Rogues ' * Nations who carry the ICENI AA without permission are considered rogue. * Rogues are subject to Sanction (cf. III.(a); III.(f)). ' (f) Identification ' * Members of the Council agree to identify themselves within their nation biography in-game. * All nations must carry an up to date identification string, given to them by a Triumvir upon accepting membership. ' (g) Suffrage ' * All members of the ICENI have the right to vote within all elections. * Recruits do not have the right to vote. * Each member carries one vote per election only. * Individuals may not change their vote once it has been cast. ' (h) Tournament ' * Members are strongly encouraged to join and play the tournament edition of CyberNations (CN:TE) * Recruits may use the full ICENI AA within CN:TE. * Tech-raiding in CN:TE is permitted without authorisation of the Council. For an overview of the terminology used within this document, click here. Government Honours The ICENI may on occasion, either through merit or tradition; bestow an individual with an honorary title. Currently, there are only three titles awarded, those being: Druid (I.Dru), Elder (I.Eld), and Father (I.Fth). Tribesmen are free to adopt the title of Warrior (I.War) should they be a veteran of alliance conflict. The title of Father is representative of those who helped found the alliance. Elder is awarded to past triumvirs who form part of an advisory committee to the contemporary government. Druid is awarded solely on merit to any individual deemed worthy of recognition by the tribe. International Relations News Contact * Contact can be made real-time at #iceni on Coldfront. * Alternatively, the forums can be located at www.iceni-cn.com Category:Alliances Category:ICENI Category:Blue team alliances